Lavender Cherry Blossoms
by gothinme
Summary: (Ino x Deidara) Ino sat on the bed staring at the wall with her back towards the window. She was waiting for the long blonde haired akatsuki. She did not understand her fascination with him, besides the fact that she was aroused by the narcissism she had for herself.


Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. First oneshot, go easy. (also on dA)

Ino sat on the bed staring at the wall with her back towards the window. She was waiting for the long blonde haired akatsuki. She did not understand her fascination with him, besides the fact that she was aroused by the narcissism she had for herself.  
The moon that had shined through her window, was now draped with Deidara's largue figure, she turned to look upon him, slightly smiling at his presents, opening the window and inviting him in. He noticed that she was wearing a lavender robe with cherry blossoms boarding the bottom. She returned sitting gazing up at the blonde, who was removing his cloak and letting it slip towards the floor. "Stand up..un." He softly demanded, grabbing the soft lavender knot that kept the lavender robe closed together, pulling her towards him. He breathed heavily on her ear, beginning to pull the lavender knot apart, revealing the naked pastel skin. He grinned, glancing at Ino's erect nipples, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her even more closer to him, pressing his hardened softness into her. She gasped, but not because of the hard hot pressure that was being pressed into her, but because of the mouths inside of Deidara's hands, sucking the skin on her hips. She blushed, trying to escape his grasp, but instead had gotten pushed down onto the bed.  
The tongues from Deidara's hands licked up the side of Ino's torso, making her moan his name softly. She looked up towards him wanting him to continue viciously. Placing his hands on her breast, the tongues begun to tangle with her erect nipples. She moaned his name again a little louder, he grinned. "How much?" He whispered, letting his hand-mouths nibble down on her teats. She did not reply verbally, but with her feet slipped on his pants, biting the bottom of her lip. "Please." She groaned, wanting him to put his manhood inside her. He ignored her plea, but teasing her womanhood with his fingers. She was dripping wet, he loved that, the heated moistness that came from the girl beneath him, but it was like that with many women he had slept with. He was not here to stay, but only to enjoy the time he had made to be pleased. He rubbed softly into her, chancing some of her wetness onto his length. Ino rapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his ears. "Deidara-kun," He turned his head in, pressing his lips to her ears. "Say it again...un." "Dei-Deidara-kun." He kissed he neck, lightly kissing his way down her chest, detaching his left hand from her left breast and moving it back to to her neck were he kissed. He suckled on her left breast , sucking it then releasing the erect nipple free, and continuing to move down. Lightly kissing down he begun to nib at the soft pastel skin, leaving it pinkish red as he went. He stopped at in front of Ino's womanhood, glancing at her urge for him to continue. He removed his right hand from Ino's right breast and stuck two fingers inside her. She threw herself back from the incredible penetration feeling. He removed them, leaving her with the empty feeling. He liked tormenting her, making her suffer. She sat up pushing Deidara down, making him fall onto the floor, taking control. She straddled herself onto him, grabbing his hardness and placing it underneath her. She looked down at him, wondering if he was going to fight back. "Proceed...un." She slipped him inside, he fit, perfectly.  
She panted as she bounced atop of him. "Deidara-kun.!" She screeched to his mouth-hands licking her clitirous. He face had changed from a severe look to a look of release. He came inside of her, sighing from the release. "Deidara-kun." she said intoxicated. He sat up removing himself from her. Ino was in shock, did not climax and wanted to so bad. Standing up from the floor, he did not look at her just let her sit there, putting his cloth back on. "I told you..un.. Do not stop me, or you wont get satisfaction...un."


End file.
